So Close
by call-me-a-nerd
Summary: Another oneshot but this time for Wilby! A night in California when Philby cant sleep and Willa finds him up and messing with his computer... Set during the KK7 The Insider.


T**hanks to anyone who read my last oneshot! I thought it would be cute to do a little Wilby next. Comments are always appreciated so thanks in advance! I dont own kingdom keepers or any part of the books I used to get information for this oneshot.**

A certain boy was caught on his laptop in the conference room in the wee hours of the morning by a petite brunette. Then again, she wasn't really supposed to be up at 3 in the morning either. The rectangular glow from the screen gave off just enough light to reveal a shimmer of red hair, identifying Philby as the culprit.

Engrossed in whatever new technological system in front of him, Philby didn't notice the girl walk into the room until she was standing over his shoulder. Philby suddenly jumped and reached out to shut his laptop, but froze when he saw the person who had snuck up on him was none other than Willa Angelo.

Philby had the awful habit of slamming down his laptop screen, only worsened by the instinct to hide what he was doing, usually involving Keepers things, from his mom back at home when she would check on him in the middle of the night. Let's just say for that reason this wasn't the only laptop he had brought with him.

Blushing, Philby cleared his throat and straightened the computer screen to its correct position.

"Willa! Don't do that, I thought you were an Overtaker or something!" he whispered fiercely, regaining his composure.

Willa tried to suppress a giggle, unsuccessfully. It wasn't everyday she got to scare her friends. Although she had seen them scared more times than she could count.

"Sorry, I can assure you I'm not an Overtaker" she whispered back between smiles.

Philby sat in silence a little longer, pondering why Willa was up at this late of an hour. He would've thought that his friends would be catching up on some much needed sleep, as they didn't really get any when they needed to cross over. Willa, was probably thinking the same thing about Philby, they thought alike that way. Willa cleared her throat to get his attention and suddenly he felt like an idiot for ignoring her.

Willa gestured to the chair next to Philby, and he nodded pushing the chair out for her to sit.

Now it was Willa's turn to blush, even at 3 in the morning Philby would still be a gentleman. Although, it was probably just in his nature; he was always doing that kind of stuff, at least for Willa he was.

"So..." she began while placing her head in her hands after she sat down. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either." Willa got right to the point, she was smart, and analyzed the situation carefully.

"Yep." Philby sighed, fidgeting with his laptop's mouse. "How'd you guess?"

"Me too." She simply stated shrugging. Maybe this time Willa just guessed without using any brainpower.

"Usually when I can't sleep I go down to the kitchen and eat, but you know working out time travel formulas works too I guess." Willa joked cracking a smile. She pointed at the screen, "Philby, what IS that?"

Philby laughed a little too loud and she had to shush him. Perhaps he was getting a little slaphappy tonight.

"Well I was trying to connect to any DHI servers here, but I've tried every way I can think of and it's still a bust." Philby said dejectedly.

"There's definitely more the Imagineers could be telling us and with this 'mystery mission', all the information we can get while we're in California could be an asset." Philby had begun to focus on the screen again, slipping in to his professor like state. She nodded sincerely along anyway. Willa also noticed that the more they talked, the more pronounced his accent became. She guessed it was because of how late it was getting.

They were going on 3:30 after being rushed around all day by Brad and anyone else that was "in charge" of them. Willa knew Philby was freaking and slipping out of it despite his calm appearance. That was the downside to being the smart ones in the group, even if you had no clue how a plan would turn out, good or bad, even when every scientific detail was worked out, the smart ones had to remain cool and confident it would work. There never is a guarantee.

"Hey, don't worry." She placed her hand on top of his, in order to get him to stop playing with the mouse. "You'll figure it out. You always do." Willa reassured him.

He finally tore his eyes from the screen in defeat. Miles from home, the longest way from a normal childhood you can imagine, and he still had a great group of friends. He still had Willa sitting here with him in a foreign building in their pajamas. He looked at her and they both began blushing, grateful that there wasn't enough light to be able to tell.

Neither had bothered to move their hands away and that was alright with Willa, she had been ready for this moment since the end of the Disney cruise. For goodness sake all the keepers were either taken directly out of their proms or hadn't gotten to go to theirs! Willa had experienced the latter.

The two teens began to lean towards one another, blinding lights flicked on and they jerked away in surprise, covering their eyes and mumbling about the inconvenience.

"What the-"Philby began to shout before being shushed again by Willa.

"Brad!" Willa exclaimed.

Brad, the intruder, paused, his hand covering the light switch as shock played across his face. It quickly turned into a smirk when he glanced between the two.

"Of all the people I expected to see down here this late, mainly Maybeck, I wouldn't have guessed it would be you two." Brad laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and turned to leave.

Willa and Philby just looked back at each other not believing what just happened, and they had experienced some unbelievable things in their lifetime.

"Go to bed!" was the last thing they heard Brad shout as he walked down the hallway.

It startled they pair of teens out of blushing at each other. Philby fumbled with taking his computer with him and dropped the cord. Willa picked it up and placed it on top of the laptop in Philby's arms.

"Here. It's getting pretty late anyway." Willa turned in the direction of the hallway, leaving Philby staring back at her.

Running back towards him, Willa gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Making Philby blush redder than his hair.

"Tonight can be our secret." She whispered before dashing down the hallway for the last time.

Philby was on top of the world until he realized one thing. Brad. Philby was going to have to come up with a way to convince him to not tell his friends what he had seen.

"Braaaad." He mumbled under his breath as he walked down to his room.


End file.
